<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Brisk Morning (Lives Fall Apart) by Sanderssidesoneshots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907664">In The Brisk Morning (Lives Fall Apart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots'>Sanderssidesoneshots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [70]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Break Up, M/M, Multi, Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy sits in his car after being fired from his job. Is he waiting for something? Or does he just not have the energy to move?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [70]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Brisk Morning (Lives Fall Apart)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remy just... sat there for a long time.</p><p>His crying had long since stopped, ebbed out into the cold air and dissipated like it was never there in the first place. The only evidence Remy was or had been upset now was the tear tracks that stained his face and the slightly puffiness of his eyes. Other than that Remy didn’t look upset now that he had grown silent.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>But Remy was now just sitting, he stared blankly out the window as the sun rose above him. Only in Remy’s mind was the chaos of his true feelings and thoughts revealed. Most of it was utter chaos, whirling emotion. He was trying to grapple with what he was going to do that moment and in the future as his life had just been majorly upended.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But the only coherent and complete thought that Remy could identify was just one word:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Why? Why? Why, why, why? </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The word spun around his brain, amplifying and amplifying until he genuinely couldn’t think of anything other than that one word.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Why him? Why now?  Why am I not good enough for them? </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remy’s heart beat painfully in his chest. His emotions fought between an optimistic hopefulness that he definitely didn’t feel too much of at that moment, bleak hopelessness that told him nothing was going to go right again, and lastly just a massive ball or conglomerate of painful emotion that all screamed at him this wasn’t fair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was as if someone had placed a rug for his whole life to sit comfortably on, letting Remy base his life on the things neatly built on top of the rug. And then today it was as if whoever was in charge of the rug had decided that today was the day to do it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remy had started the day with everything and now Remy felt like he had nothing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remy finally began to move, but all he did was lay his head on the steering wheel. Remy was just so… done, so tired… He just wanted everything to stop. If everything stopped, nothing could get worse, right?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remy eventually brought himself back to the present. He let his five senses wash over him to ground him, even if his emotions stayed swirling in his gut. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>First, his head was pressed up against the coarse material of the wheel. It was a curious texture that nothing else ever really had. His sight didn’t give him much other than the light streaming into the car and most of his vision was the dull grey of his steering wheel. The only thing he tasted was his stale breath that was distinctly lacking in the coffee aftertaste and the saltiness of his fallen tears on the tip of his tongue. His nose flared as he smelled his faint cologne from that morning from where he had accidentally put a little bit more on than usual. And lastly he listened to his own breathing as he slowly brought himself back to the present and out of his churning thoughts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once the exercise was done and he was mostly in the present, he shivered as he, at long last, was in his own body again and the cold of the car crashed over him. He scrunched into himself a bit as the cold hit him; his forehead made a small sound as it moved against the wheel at the movement of his lower body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A phantom sensation on Remy’s forehead remained as Remy straightened up, picking his head up from the steering wheel, and rubbed his head. Around the car there was a thin layer of fog on each window and that kind of fog only happened when the car was left for a long time. Ultimately, that was what spurred Remy on to finally put the keys in the ignition and prepare to drive away from his former workplace. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Except, when he went to start the car, the engine didn’t roar to life like Remy expected. Instead the engine sputtered a bit before he turned the keys back. His resolve from before crumbled as frustrated tears came to his eyes and he nearly pounded the horn as he brought his hands hard down on the wheel. Yelling as he did so, he grabbed the wheel and shook it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you, car! You had one job! ‘Don’t fail me now.’ And what do you go and do? Fail me!</em> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“FUCK!” Remy screamed as he flailed his torso. The sudden anger was like molten lava through his veins and the cold outside and in the car was sharply not even a problem anymore. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Railing against the steering wheel for only a quarter of a minute at most, Remy’s anger slowly melted into sobs again as he was reminded of what he had lost. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In a last ditch attempt with the last shred of hope he had left before the hopelessness overcame him once again, Remy tremblingly turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life and Remy bolted upright in shock, a smile grew on his face as he listened to his car purr.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The first thing he did was immediately turned on the heater, sighing when the car filled with glorious heat. Remy sat there, soaking in the heat before he placed his hands on the steering wheel and moved the car into gear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And with that Remy pulled away from his former job, where Remy knew he would never be coming back.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>